


Where Is Noah?

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Noah Czerny, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Noah Czerny is a Little Shit, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ronan misses him. He wishes he was here.Oneshot/drabble





	Where Is Noah?

The house was quiet. Almost solemn, in a way. It was rare for things to be this calm for three boys, a weird orphan deer-girl, and a raven to be living in it. Speak of the devil. The silence wasn’t for long. 

“Seven years ago…” Ronan Lynch whispered with a sad sniffle. “I lost my dear friend Noah.”

From the next room Noah sighed. He was used to all of this by now. “Ronan this meme doesn’t work. I’m actually dead.”

“Sometimes I can still hear his voice!”


End file.
